


Sweet Tooth

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Banter, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Festive fun, Humour, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: James has a love of muggle traditions and especially Muggle chocolate
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a random prompt of 'Advent Calender' at Rarepair Shorts [Festive Fun Fest](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/642468.html)

Dominque Weasley sighed with relief as she entered the flat she shared with James Sirius Potter, hanging a damp cloak up on the hooks inside their door.

“I’m home!” she called to the flat at large and then took two steps into the main room and sprawled on their battered sofa. “Feed me!”

“Hey,” came James’ voice out of the kitchenette. “Tea’s almost ready. And by ready I mean I’m almost at the stage of giving up and ordering take-away.”

“Ha!” Dom laughed. “You haven’t been experimenting with Muggle food again have you?”

“I might have popped down to Tescos to pick up some new stuff,” James said evasively, sticking his head out the door.

“And it didn’t pan out?”

“It’s pan adjacent,” James said. “Uh, _literally_ , hang on.” He disappeared into the kitchen again, swearing under his breath.

A few minutes later, James came into the room with two steaming plates of barely-singed at all food and Dom swung, her feet off of the sofa and sat up, strictly in return for receiving the food.

As she quickly devoured it, she noted a new item on the table, next to James’ ‘Tele-Vision’, it was bright decorate rectangle of cardboard.

“Another Muggle thing?” She asked. 

“What you don’t know an advent calender when you see one?” James said with a lopsided grin.

“I know what an advent calender is thanks,” Dom said sharply. “But why does it says Mars on it? Like the god? Or Astrology or something?”

“No, no,” James said, “It’s… never mind… just open a window.”

Dominique set her empty plate aside, and picked up the calender, it was a lot thicker than she expected, digging a nail into the window she pulled open the window marked ‘1’.

“Oh hey, chocolate!” She exclaimed, tugging the elaborately shaped piece of chocolate out and then before James could object, popped it into her mouth. “Mmmm, that’s good.”

James looked at her appalled. 

“That was mine.” He complained. “I bought that for me.”

“I can see why,” Dominique said giving him her best smile, her face angled in close to his. “but really if you wanted a bit of sweetness every day until Christmas you could have just asked.”

She brushed her lips over his, kissing him softly, he murmured as she deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing over his, sensually. A while later they came up for air, Dom half on top of James, and his arms about her. His warm brown eyes regarded her huskily. For a second at least, then…

“Na-huh,” James said. “You can’t kiss me off like that Dom, that was my chocolate!”

Dom slumped, burying her head in his chest.

“Fine,” She said, her voice muffled by James’ shirt. “I’ll buy you a new calender James.” 

Chocolate really was serious business after all, she had to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
